


your wish is my command

by villainousz



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Alternate Universe - Game of Thrones Fusion, Barebacking, Game of Thrones AU, M/M, Riding, idk what else, kiiiiind of?????, liam is a knight, zayn is the king
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 20:51:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5020081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villainousz/pseuds/villainousz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ser Liam Payne is confused as to why the king has ordered him to come to his private chambers late at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your wish is my command

**Author's Note:**

> If you've read all of the books and know a bunch about the GoT universe you'll probably cringe while reading this. Just saying.
> 
> English is definitely not my first language, so yeah. Sorry.

The sounds of Liam's steps echo in the wide corridors as he hastily makes his way to the king's private chambers. He's been sent for late in the evening by the king himself. Apparently he wants to talk to him in private.

Liam has been to battle several times, but he has never been more nervous than he is now. King Zayn has never said a word to him, and a private talk does not sound pleasant. Liam tries to remember what he's done wrong, but he has been nothing but faithful to the king. Besides, if he really wanted to punish Liam, wouldn't he do it in the throne room where everyone could see and learn a lesson?

Liam shakes his head. He shouldn't get his hopes up.

He stops in his tracks when he turns left at a corner and sees that the door to the king's chambers is open. The ever-present guards are gone, and a frightening thought crosses Liam's mind. He hurries forward to make sure his king is not in danger and quickly relaxes again when he reaches the door.

King Zayn stands with his back to Liam on the balcony on the other side of the large room. The curtains flutter slightly in the wind but the room isn't cold. A bright fire is burning in the fireplace, creating a cozy atmosphere.

“Your Grace,” Liam says to make his presence known, as if the king hadn't heard the rustle of his armor when he walked down the corridor.

“Close the door,” the king says, but he doesn't turn around. Liam can feel his heart beating against his breastplate as he obeys, closing the heavy door behind him and turning back around to wait for further instructions.

After a few moments of silence, the king finally turns and meets Liam's eyes. He takes slow steps forward and stops by the balcony door. His eyes move slowly down Liam's body and Liam can't help but take in the king's own appearance. He's not wearing a jacket of expensive material like he always is when Liam sees him. Instead, he wears only a loose undershirt with his trousers, collarbones exposed and hair slightly messy.

When Zayn's eyes return to Liam's, he notices how dark they are, even from across the room. He shivers at the unusual feeling of the king's gaze on him. The young king has been known for his beauty since he was a young boy, and even common people who have never seen him in person refer to him as the most beautiful man in all of the seven kingdoms.

“Your Grace,” Liam says again. “The guards-”

“I sent them away,” King Zayn interrupts. He gestures to the middle of the room with his free hand and raises the other to bring the glass of wine to his lips. “Step forward,” he says before taking a sip.

Liam does, stepping cautiously towards Zayn till he's standing in the middle of the room, between the fireplace and the large bed. Zayn comes closer too, but instead of stopping he slowly walks around Liam. Like a predator, Liam thinks.

“Ser Liam Payne,” he says and eyes Liam's armor. “You served my father. I remember how much he liked you, always brought you up when he discussed his soldiers. He even made you a member of the Kingsguard.”

Liam stares straight ahead, through the balcony doors as Zayn speaks until he finally comes into view again and looks into Liam's eyes.

“I used to watch you back then, waiting for you to do something wrong.” He holds eye contact for a moment before turning away, taking another sip of wine. He approaches a table and puts the glass down. “But you never did.”

The king pauses. “I never stopped paying attention to you, Ser Payne.” His voice is low, and he's facing away from Liam. “Somehow, you made my father like you. Something I was always incapable of. I think he was ashamed of my reputation. He wanted an heir who could fight, not look pretty. I used to be jealous of you, when I was younger. But even as I grew to be content with the way I was, you interested me.

“After I inherited the throne I started sending out spies to test your loyalty. They offered you great payments to spy on me and my family, but each time you refused.”

The king finally turns back to Liam, so he can see the evident confusion on Liam's face, and starts coming closer again. Liam remembers the offers, but he would never even think of betraying his king, no matter the price.

“Then I thought that maybe you weren't as special as you seemed. Maybe all of my father's knights were as loyal as you. So I did the same thing to three other knights, and each of them accepted only half of the price you refused. I had them all locked up, of course.”

They're standing close again.

“You're incredibly loyal,” the king says.

Liam bows his head with a frown. “I swore an oath.”

“So did they, but that didn't stop them from betraying me. So I trust that you will tell no one of what happens in this room tonight.” He pauses for a moment. “You know what happens if you do.”

Yes, Liam knows. And he doesn't quite fancy having his head on a spear. He nods.

“Good. Remove your armor.”

Liam looks at his king in confusion, but Zayn looks serious. “Your Grace?” Liam says to make sure he heard him correctly.

“Remove your armor,” Zayn repeats and goes back to the small table to sit in one of the soft-looking chairs beside it.

Liam hesitates for a moment, not out of disobedience, but out of fright that his mind is making this up and he's about to make a fool of himself. Zayn waits patiently, watching Liam from across the room as he takes his helmet from under his left arm and puts it on the floor. He removes his gloves and then his belt and sword along with it. He starts unfastening the armor, starting with the forearms and working his way up. He glances at the king in between clasps and bending down to put the pieces of his armor on the floor, but the king doesn't show any signs of disapproval, just watches in silence.

Removing his armor after wearing it for hours is always a great relief, but when Liam finally puts down the breastplate on top of the folded white cloak, he feels naked and exposed. He isn't; he's still wearing a tight blouse and trousers, but the king has never seen him without his armor on. It makes him feel small and weak, standing there in front of the king, unable to hide from his unreadable eyes.

King Zayn sighs deeply, and Liam hopes it isn't out of disappointment. The king watches him silently for a long time, and Liam keeps his eyes on the floor. He's still nervous, still unsure of why he's standing in the king's chamber, unarmed.

“I know that you've been taught not to disagree with your king. But tonight I want you to tell me if anything I do makes you uncomfortable. I want you to be honest. Lying to your king is a great crime. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Your Grace.”

The king rises at last and comes up in front of Liam again, standing even closer than before. His eyes are intense when he makes eye contact, but Liam can't make himself look away.

“You come from a humble background, don't you?” Zayn asks, his voice soft and almost apologetic.

“Yes,” Liam nods. “My father was a blacksmith.”

The king nods. “So you heard what the common people said about me. Before you first came here.”

Liam nods, confused. He starts when he feels the king's hands on his hips, his fingers playing with the hem of his blouse. Liam watches them for a moment before bringing his eyes back to Zayn's. The king is already watching him.

“And what is it they say about me?” Zayn asks, as if he doesn't know already. “Tell me.”

Liam swallows and looks down for a moment. “That you are the most beautiful person in all of the Seven Kingdoms. It is said that once one has laid eyes upon you, the people one thought were beautiful before will look drab.”

The king raises the corner of his mouth, if only for a second.

“Yes.” His hands move beneath Liam's shirt, thumbs running along his v-lines. Liam shivers at the feeling. “Do you agree? Do you think I'm beautiful?”

Liam is tempted to laugh, because only a blind man could say no to that. Instead, he flushes and has to swallow the lump in his throat.

“Yes,” he answers. “I do, Your Grace.”

“I know.” Liam frowns at that. The hands on his stomach move upwards, touching abs and ribs. “You're always watching me. In the Great Hall. In the gardens. Whenever we're near each other I can feel your gaze upon me. And I'm not stupid, I know a lot of people look at me. But you – you're a man and you look at me like them. The young maidens, even the married ladies. You look at me with- with lust.”

Liam's lips part as if to protest, but he doesn't say anything. His cheeks are red, and he thinks he must look foolish. A knight of the Kingsguard, blushing. But he understands now. Men are not supposed to like men, but he thought he'd hidden it well.

He is here to be punished after all, but that doesn't explain the hands on his torso.

“I- I apologize, Your Grace, if I've made you uncomfortable somehow. That was never my intention.”

“What was your intention?” Zayn stares at him with those dark eyes, occasionally glancing at his lips. “Did you think you were discreet, undressing me with your eyes like that, in front of everyone? Imagining–” A thumb pushes lightly against one of Liam's nipples, causing goose bumps to spread across his skin. “Touching me?”

Liam stares at Zayn, lips parted. The king is right, of course.

“I-” Liam starts but cuts himself off. He can't deny it. He can't lie to his king.

Zayn smiles, pushes his blouse up, and Liam raises his arms to let him take it off. Zayn's eyes fall down to his chest and over his shoulders, now completely bare.

“You have to promise me that you'll tell me to stop if I do something unpleasant.”

The king's eyes are warm and inviting. Liam never thought he'd see this side of his king. This is too intimate, too personal. He finds himself nodding and then Zayn's hands are on his body again, moving down to his crotch. Liam's breath hitches when he realizes what's happening and he steps back quickly.

“What's wrong?” Zayn asks and Liam meets his worried eyes.

“I'm sorry, but this is illegal,” Liam says.

Zayn smiles and steps closer again.

“I am the king,” he says. His hands come to rest on Liam's crotch, and his eyes watch Liam's reaction. “I decide what's illegal and what is not.” With that, he grabs Liam's cock through his trousers. Liam gasps and looks down at Zayn's hands for a moment, and then back up, meeting his eyes.

To Liam's surprise, the king is smiling, a playful look in his eyes, something Liam has never witnessed before. He thinks this must be a setup, another one of the king's tests. Zayn has never spoken to him before today, and the idea of the king touching him and wanting him is too much to wrap his head around.

Zayn continues to touch Liam through the fabric of his trousers, rubbing and squeezing his cock until it's fully hard. Zayn watches the outline of it as he slowly trails his fingertips up and down. Liam lets out small breaths, his chest rising and falling faster than before, biting his lip to prevent any sounds from escaping.

“I've waited so long,” Zayn says quietly and looks into Liam's eyes. “And I don't want to wait any longer. I need this.”

For a few moments they're both silent, just watching each other. Then Zayn steps back and orders, “On the bed.” Liam obeys, doesn't ask questions, turning away and crawling onto the bed to lie on his back, resting his head on the luxurious pillows. He feels out of place in such a soft bed. Not to mention the king's bed.

Zayn is standing on the other side of the room, glass of wine is his hand, leaning on a table, watching. The fireplace makes his skin look warm and soft, and Liam thinks that it probably is.

“Do you know how hard it is to get some privacy when you're the king?” Zayn asks. He walks forward till he's standing beside the bed, putting the glass of wine down on the small table there. “The guards are always following me around. The servants are always around to make sure I have everything I need. The members of the council, always seeking my approval when they get new ideas.” He pulls his shirt over his head and Liam averts his eyes quickly.

“But you're the king,” Liam says. “You can just order them to leave you alone.”

He meets Zayn's eyes and sees the king smile slightly.

“Yes. And that is what I did,” he says, gesturing at the empty room behind him.

Zayn goes to stand at the foot of the bed. He crawls onto it between Liam's legs and hooks his fingers in Liam's trousers and pants. He waits for a moment to let Liam protest if need be, but when Liam stays silent and raises his hips a bit, Zayn pulls his trousers and undergarment off, leaving him completely naked on the bed.

Liam's cheeks are burning. He stares at the ceiling, trying to calm his nerves, but he can feel Zayn's eyes on his naked body. He wants this. He really, really wants this, but he feels so embarrassed and overwhelmed.

A gasp escapes Liam when he suddenly feels the warm, wet sensation of a mouth on his dick. He looks down to see Zayn with his lips wrapped around the head of his cock, hands coming to rest on his hips. Liam almost moans before biting down on his lip to stop himself. He clenches his hands in the sheets beneath him and shuts his eyes tightly. This is a dream. It has to be a dream.

When Zayn pulls off and starts running his mouth down the sides of his cock, Liam realizes that he's doing it to get Liam wet, and not to pleasure him. At least, that's not his first priority.

Zayn leaves the bed and Liam opens his eyes again with a sigh. He hears shuffling and the rustle of clothes on the other side of the room and then Zayn is back on the bed, making his way up Liam's body. He's naked now, straddling Liam, who tries to look away. He can't keep his eyes off of Zayn though, because he is so beautiful.

Zayn already has three fingers inside of himself, as if he had planned and prepared this beforehand, stretched himself before sending a servant to summon Liam.

“Stop that,” Zayn says and brings his free hand to Liam's face and touches his bottom lip. Liam stops biting it when Zayn continues, “I want to hear you.” He pulls his fingers out and grabs a hold of Liam's cock.

Liam watches the look of concentration on Zayn's face as he lowers himself onto Liam's dick. He breathes out, moaning slightly at the tight feeling around his cock. Zayn throws his head back, closes his eyes and lets out a small groan. Slowly, he moves up and then back down, leaning back to change the angle a bit, and this time his mouth falls open and he moans loudly, making Liam's dick twitch inside of Zayn.

Their chests rise and fall quicker each time Zayn thrusts down. Liam watches Zayn in awe, admiring his lean yet broad-shouldered body as he fucks himself on Liam's cock with a relieved smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. Liam finds it embarrassing, but the king has ordered him not to hold back any sounds, so he doesn't. He moans when their hips connect, letting himself relish the warm, tight feeling. It's been too long since he last had an orgasm, since he last let himself think about the king while touching himself.

Zayn opens his eyes and takes in Liam's form. He's lying still with his hands clenched in the sheets, afraid of doing something wrong. Zayn takes his hands and places them on his own hips, moving them upwards to his stomach and ribs. He makes eye contact as he grinds down with a soft groan.

Liam's expression is a mix of surprise and wonder as Zayn leaves his hands on his hips and leans back to rest his own on Liam's thighs behind himself. He rolls his hips down repeatedly and moans, brows furrowed in pleasure. Again. And again. And again.

Liam gets lost in the moment. So many things are happening that really shouldn't be. He watches Zayn, the delighted look on his face and the way he moves his body with fluent motions.

Carefully, he moves his hands down over Zayn's thighs and up towards his hips again. It seems to spur Zayn on, making him grind down harder, with more determination. Liam gasps, small sounds still leaving his lips every few seconds.

Zayn's dick remains untouched, precum wetting the tip, smearing against Liam's stomach every time he sits down.

He tries to hold back, but Zayn is going so slowly, dragging it out. For a moment, he lets go and bucks his hips up to meet Zayn's with a rough groan. Zayn's breath hitches, his movements becoming irregular and Liam freezes under him, regretting his actions.

“Do that again,” Zayn breathes, surprising Liam.

When he grinds down again Liam pushes his hips back up, earning him a decadent moan from Zayn.

Liam is pulled by his biceps into a sitting position, suddenly very close to the king. Zayn rests his hands on Liam's shoulders and keeps going, the change of angle making both of them sigh of pleasure.

Zayn is panting above him, slowly repeating his movements, over and over again. Liam won't last much longer and he knows Zayn won't either, judging by the way his dick twitches against Liam's stomach and the amount of precum oozing from it.

“I-” Liam starts, but he doesn't know how to continue. “I- Your Grace-”

At those words, Zayn's mouth falls open and he emits a choked moan, thrusting down more forcefully this time.

The king turns his gaze down to Liam's, brings his hands to the back of his head and pulls him into a fervent kiss. And Liam gets lost in it, frantically kissing Zayn back and pushing him down by his hips.

They kiss until they're both gasping for air and Zayn pulls away. He guides Liam's lips to his own neck, and Liam immediately knows what to do. He places open-mouthed kisses along Zayn's jaw, kissing his way down to his collarbones, licking and sucking till Zayn whimpers. It urges him to move down to his left nipple and start sucking on it lightly.

Zayn hisses and rolls his hips down faster, making him release a breathy moan against Zayn's nipple, and then Zayn's coming untouched, hot spurts of cum landing on Liam's stomach, obscene sounds falling from his lips as he clenches tightly around Liam's cock. They're breathing quickly, Zayn's thighs quivering.

Liam lifts his eyes from Zayn's dick to see his expression and that's it for him. Zayn has his head thrown back, brows furrowed and bottom lip straining under his teeth. Liam comes inside of Zayn at the sight. His fingers dig harshly into the king's hips and he gasps for air.

When Zayn pulls himself off, Liam comes back to reality immediately. He flushes under Zayn's gaze, very aware of how naked they both are. Zayn crawls off of the bed and turns his back to Liam who's trying to find a position where his dick is less visible, but it's hard to avoid touching the cum on his stomach.

The king puts on a beautiful silk robe and takes his glass of wine from the table beside the bed. Liam quickly averts his eyes when he turns back around.

“Remember, Ser Payne,” Zayn says and slowly walks towards the foot of the bed. “You can't tell anyone about this.”

Liam can't bring himself to answer. He's too stunned after everything that just happened.

Zayn watches him sit there on his huge bed for a long, silent moment. Liam doesn't know where to look.

“Put your clothes on,” Zayn finally says. “I'll have a servant draw you a bath.” He disappears into another room, door shutting behind him, leaving Liam completely alone and naked on the bed.

“Shit.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> :)
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](http://villainousz.tumblr.com)


End file.
